Wars of Passions
by Anime Angeline
Summary: There is no changing reality.See how Sakura struggles in life, when her reality is shattered,then who will be there for her and help her get through it. Saku&Neji.
1. one

**Wars of Passion**

**By : Anime Angeline **

**Disclaimer :: Sadly enough I do not own Naruto, but oh well.**

**Warnings:: mature content. You are forewarned, read at your own standards.**

**Chapter One :: Memories**

"ahh…ugh…Ne…Neji… Faster,… faster,… please…" Sakura moaned, making Neji go even more crazy about her. He thrusted inside of her pleasuring her the way that he had always wanted to. He slowly began kissing her so tenderly making her gasp even more. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him neck and deepened the beautiful and gentle kiss, they always seemed to share.

While they kissed, he kept on rocking his body against her, effectively touching her bundle of nerves making her wrap her legs tighter against his waist, and panting even more.

He kissed her again, this time moving from her now swollen lips to her forehead, to her eyelids, to her nose, her cheeks, once again to her mouth to her neck, where he now saw that he had left her hickeys on her pale skin. He kept on kissing her, while his body moved against her, he moved his mouth to her breasts, where he placed her right breast's nipple in his hot mouth, where he suckled on it, while he played with the other one with his other hand, when the other one was busy inside her womanhood. Where both his index and middle finger joined his member, making her scratch him on his back, leaving thin red lines, though it sent him over the edge even further.

He loved the way that she gasped for more, how she moved against him, her withering beneath him. Finally once she screamed his name, he felt her reach her peak and once he felt her walls tightened on his member, he came after her, him grunting her name.

Once he calmed down, he held himself up with one arm in order as not to crush her with his body, then he removed himself from her, making himself as well as her moan at the friction. Then he pulled the conforter to cover their now satiated bodies and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his body and kissing her deeply, which she eagerly responded to.

"I love you Sakura." He said looking straight to her beautiful jade eyes, while she looked back to his silver orbs.

"I love you too, Neji" she said softly, yawning and closing her eyes, falling asleep and soon Neji followed after her.

Though he bolted up the bed once his dream self fell asleep. As if they were in another dimension.

"just a dream" he said to himself, and now that he looked around he saw that he was alone in his room, no Sakura. Calming himself, he saw that it was not even dawn yet , well according to the darkness that was spread out throughout the sky and his room.

Sighing, he got up the bed and went to take a shower. After all he now with the permission of his uncle Hiashi, he had been allowed to live on his own. Hinata now was the next in line to become the Hyuuga leader.

As soon as those thoughts processed through his mind, which took about thirty minutes, and his uncle had left about twenty minutes ago, he bolted out the door and looked for an apartment to live, which he had found after four hours later. But he founded nonetheless. Now he lived by himself, and no servants. Not that he minded, he liked to have his privacy. Besides it wasn't like he had a lot of things, just his bed, two small clothing drawers and a lamp, a book shelf, and clothing.

Sighing once again he reached for the shower and took a one quick, he turned off the water, got out and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist and out he went to get ready for another boring day, since he had no missions, apparently there weren't any important missions for him or his partners, they seemed to have some type of 'vacations'.

All he could do was train, and train he would if he wanted to become stronger and distracted from her. Once he was dressed out, he went out to train at his favorite training spot, which was where he was told by Sakura herself, that team seven used to meet there when they had to train. That place relaxed him and allowed him to train without any interruptions.

Haruno Sakura, sighed once again. Why. Well who wouldn't, when that person had nothing to do. At all. Talk about a boring life. Well not boring, just not …uh…exciting? Well anyways there she sat by herself. Alone. On this warm day of May, when she would have been out instead of just sitting here reminiscing about how everyone has grown and how they had changed.

Alone you ask, well sure since she was now an adult, well according to Konoha's grown up standards she was an adult. Of course she was only eighteen years old, had just turned them this past March.

Okay so maybe sitting here isn't the best option of having fun. Sighing once again, she stood up and decided to go and visit her parents' house, which by the way was a little far away, but it was a beautiful day and it won't be for nothing, after all, she has not visited her parents since she was given a surprise birthday party, where all of her friends and acquaintances were there to wish her a happy birthday. By the, she had already found a place to live and restart her life as an individual.

So since she was already dressed in a white spaghetti strap, and a light pink skirt, which flared at the bottom, and of course her favorite low hill sandals. She wasn't much into fashion, well not like Ino anyways, she dressed out simply. She rechecked herself on her mirror and applied a bit of lip gloss, and then she grabbed her keys placed them in her small bag and out she went. After all it was only four in the afternoon.

Neji Hyuuga, now one of the best Anbu leader and most seeked out male in Konoha, well now since Sasuke left anyways, was out training with his strategic Anbu partner Shikamaru Nara. Who throughout the years has eventually gained Neji's acknowledgment as a good partner, him and Sakura. Of course he would never tell her that.

Ever since Sasuke's departure, Neji pushed himself to be the best of the best , the one who would one day defeat Naruto.

Yes even though he hated to admitted, Neji amongst others had challenged Naruto and lost to him, though he was proud of himself at what he had come to accomplished. Besides, Hiashi Hyuuga would not have allowed Naruto the privilege of giving him the opportunity of engaging with Hinata, at all, if he could not prove himself to be stronger than Neji.

Of course now Naruto was Konoha's own Hokage, fighting and coming out as the victor, he had proved his worth to the people, who had things against him.Of course to become the Hokage, it took a lot of strength and courage from Naruto himself to let himself be pushed down.

He along with the others were now treated as adults and not the children that they were once considered to be. So now they all began to start their lives with their partners. Well to what he had come to observe anyways. According to Shikamaru he had been planning on proposing to Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten, his former weapon specialist partner of his childhood, was going out with Lee. Surprised he was when she said that she used to have a crush on him, but apparently decided to move on, since she has grown out of that childhood crush. Which allowed him to breath in easily, why, well because he had always considered her as one of his friends and that was all that he thought of.

Besides he has finally come to a conclusion that he has come to have feelings for a certain pink haired kunoichi. Well admitted to himself, but no one else that is. How he came with that conclusion, well it was the day that they both found themselves sent on a mission, which only included the both of them. He had complained. Boy did he objected to this idea of having a weak woman keeping him behind. But now that he thought about it, he only thanked the heavens for such a 'lovely' surprise, when he saw how much she had changed, not only emotionally, but physically as well. Boy did she changed, and the good thing was that she had admitted to him that she had given up on Sasuke once she had turned sixteen. According to her, it was just a silly childhood crush. Just like Tenten. That is the thought that came to his mind once he heard it.

The mission, of course had only been about a year ago. That had been an A rank mission. Throughout the entire mission, where they had to retrieve and deliver the important scrolls that were once stolen by Orochimaru, Neji had been so badly injured, that they had to rest up for a whole week, before attempting to retrieve it once again. Finally once they had succeeded, they had to rest once again for they both had been badly injured and they had to rest.

They had practically taken a month to go back home. Were they both had been welcomed and were celebrated out on their success.

The last time that they had seen each other had been two days ago, and on her eighteenth birthday party, where he had given her a thin necklace and a blood red teardrop charm. After that they had not had much of a conversation, only the occasional nod and wave when they had crossed paths.

He had some dreams of him and her.

Dreams, that is all that he had, for she seemed to only acknowledge him as a good friend and partner.

But the dreams had been so vivid and felt so real.

Once he had a dream, which concerned memories of how the mission happened during the winter season, when rain had soaked them out completely, and they had been trapped in a small cold cave recuperating from all the injuries that they had suffered on the second attack they had. Cold and shivering, they had both agreed to share their body heat, though the both of them had crimson blushes framing their delicate features.

So they both had laid down Neji's blanket, undressed themselves on only their undergarments, her only in bra and underwear, and him in only his boxers. Neji had pulled up the extra blanket up to cover their bodies and then they both had embraced each other and passed on their heat to each other. By morning, the rain had stopped, yet they woke up still embracing each other, Sakura snuggling closer to him, her face buried on his firm chest, and him, his face buried in her cotton candy hair. It was him who had woken up first and he liked the feeling of her skin against him. The way that she fit in his arms. The way that she made him feel warm and made him want to protect her from everything.

After that day though they had both agreed not to tell anyone about what had happened at the cave. It was their little secret.

Now his dreams were invaded by her, how he had dreamed of having her beneath him, him making her moan, gasp, and beg for him. How he loved to dream of her saying his name with her melodious voice. How he had always wanted to have her legs wrapped around him so tightly bringing him even more closer to her, him thrusting into her, gaining screams for him to go faster and harder. Him loving the way how her body. Making him lose his control and letting himself admit that he loved her.

So, so , what do you guys think is it good, bad? Should i continue it or let it be alone? Hope that you guys enjoy it and hope you guys _**review**_ about it. Constructive reviews welcome, like it or not, tell me about it. I HAD JUST EDITED.!


	2. two

**Wars of Passion**

**By Anime Angeline **

**Disclaimer:: No, I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings:: mature content, language, Rape. ANGST. You are forewarned. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 2 :: Shattered**

Sakura had finally arrived at her parents' house where her parents were surprised to see her, just standing there. It had taken her thirty minutes to get there.

Well what really happened was that Sakura got frightened once she had finished knocking the door for the third time and out came her father wrenching the door with a scowl in his face, well that is until he saw that his only daughter was there. Soon that scowl turned into a bright smile.

"Sakura, come on in" he said while giving her a big hug, which meant the lack of oxygen and squeaking.

"Ugh…dad it is nice to see you too." she grunted at the pressure.

"Well come on your mother will be surprise to see you, after all you haven't visited us in a while." he finally said ushering her in.

Once they had gone inside her mother had come out of the kitchen and was about to ask who it was, until she saw it was Sakura, then she squealed, much like her own daughter and hugged her as tight as her father, which she did not mind, much anyways.

It was now late and since Sakura had not had lunch yet, she was offered to stay to have dinner with her parents, besides talking to them and telling them how everything was going okay, from her job as an Anbu to her helpful times at the hospital. Helping those who really accept it (Shikamaru) and then to those who refused to do so (Neji), but none the less she helped him, irritating him to no end.

After they had dinner, they had tea and still caught up on what was going on with her life and those who she associated with. Good times. Not. People really have changed throughout the whole seven years that Sasuke left Konoha. She told them how many other ninjas had asked her out, at this, her father scowled, but when she told them how she had rejected them, he had a proud look on his face. Of course, both Sakura and her mother noticed and shared a small smile.

By the time that Sakura realized that it was already past ten, she had to leave, for she had to be at the hospital for some volunteer work. When her father noticed her apparel, he offered to take walk her back home, but Sakura refused.

"Come on dad, I can take care of myself, besides, I AM one of the best kunoichi her in Konoha, and I was one of Tsunade-sama's students. Besides, it will not take me that long to get home." both her parents were reluctant to agree with her, but it was true, it was known for a fact that their own daughter was one of the best woman ninja in this small village. After a few more minutes in departure, Sakura headed out to her house.

-----------------------

Naruto Uzumaki, the new Hokage of Konoha, walked down the village's road, tired of all the work that he has had in the past few days, with the new sightings of Sasuke and Kabuto. Together. Involved in disruptions in another villages.

He scowled at it all. But then a small smile graced his face, when he remember his now fiancée, Hinata Hyuuga.

They were to be wed this upcoming fall, the same season that he had proposed to her. Which made him remember the furious look on Hiashi's face when Naruto and Hinata had confessed that they had been dating, secretly that is, for three months, and then the trouble they had once he had reluctantly approved of their relationship.

That had been two years ago and now they were going to get married. Sakura was the first one to know the whole surprise. Which she took quite well.

-----------------------

Neji walked out of the training grounds, by himself,because apparently Shikamaru was to propose to Ino that evening, leaving alone Neji to train. He left, with Neji's good luck wish for his partner and now he walked home.

Once he passed Sakura's building, he knew that it would only take about another twenty or so more minutes. He knew for a fact that her parents lived just about five minutes away from where he lived. How did he knew it was where she lived, well one time he was walking to the market, and he bumped into her while she was just coming out of the building. He only had about ten minutes before he even reached that building.

Though he had scowled at her for bumping into him. Though on the inside his heart fluttered.

----------------------

Sakura walked frantically down the empty road. When she heard a noise, and saw a bush rustle, she almost screamed, but out came a small grey kitten, she gripped her bag tighter,her knuckles turning white, but kept walking non the less.

'Stupid. I should have let father walk me home, but I am a kunoichi and I can handle myself, but fuck I forgot my weapons. So much for always being prepared.' Sakura thought to herself, as she quickened her pace, not like it would look good if she started out running screaming bloody murder, 'definitely not the way a woman ninja should act.'

That was all she could think of, when she was roughly grabbed by her right shoulder and slammed against the alley wall that was just about fifteen minutes away from her building.

She let out a groan and whimper thanks to the pain that seeped through her entire upper body. When she was about to let out a scream, a hand was suddenly slammed against her mouth, making her jade eyes widened, and only a muffled sound came out.

"tch..tch…Now Sakura-_chan_, is that the way to welcome the one that you have said to '_love'_. He spat more than said. This only made her eyes widened at the familiar voice. Ever so slowly she raised her eyes and met the Sharingan eyes of non other than Sasuke Uchiha. He looked so much like his brother Itachi. If he had not been holding her against the wall, she would have fallen to her shocked knees.

Shocked because he had finally come back and pained by the fact that he had hurt her both mentally and physically. She had of course given up on his returned of affection that she had once had when they were still children. She had decided to better herself not only because he had put her down by saying that she was weak, but because she had always wanted to be someone that could help out her village. So she has given up on that idea and moved on.

After her shocked was over, she nerve up to grip his hand, which was over her mouth and with a lot of struggle, she removed it, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, but allowed her to keep the grip in his hand.

"Sasuke, you're…you're here?" she asked not really sure whether she should be relieved that he was back or beat the shit out of him for making them all worried.

Sasuke for his part seemed confused, one because she had not called him Sasuke-kun like she used to when they were still in team seven, and second, because she did not seem all that happy to see him. Instead she seemed indifferent at his arrival.

"And what the fuck is this about welcoming those who I love? You do not know who I love, at all. And if you mean yourself you are sorely mistaken, I have grown up and given up my so called love for you a long time ago!" she kept on talking. Sasuke seemed surprised at first at her declaration of not loving him anymore and then that surprised turned to anger. He slammed her against the wall one more time, making Sakura wince, he lowered his face until it was inches away from hers.

"You do LOVE me, and only ME, you hear me you bitch!!" Sasuke snarled, making Sakura whimper.

"The fuck I do. Like I said before Sasuke, I don't love you anymore, you are just another person I care about as friends, but I do not love you." she whispered the last words.

"Then I'll make you love me, whether you want to or not."he said raising his hand and slapping her so hard and fast that it sent her sprawling on the ground. He narrowed his eyes at her and saw that she was bleeding and had a shocked expression on her face.

When she finally regained her composure, it was to late for he was already on top of her. When she squirmed her way from under him, she stood up and was about to run, but he grabbed her ankle, making her body slam against the cold hard floor. When he flipped her over, he effectively slammed her right arm once against the ground, making her cry out in pain, but her soon to be scream for help was cut off when he covered her mouth with his own.

**WARNING :: RAPE:: **

Sakura whimpered into the kiss, tears flooding her jade eyes. She knew that she was to weak to stop Sasuke, she has always been and always would be especially now with the Sharingan.

Her right arm now laid there useless, and aching. Her left arm, was trapped with one of his own. She felt him kissing her again, how she had used to dream of having him kiss her like that, but as the years have now come and gone, she accepted the fact that she had never loved him, just had a platonic love.

Now she felt repulsed at the fact that he was touching her without her permission and he was not the one that she wanted to touch her like a lover would.

She felt him trail his other hand down to her breast, where he removed her blouse from her shoulders, and when it was in the way, he took out a kunai nife and ripped it off of her, he began to massage her breast and placing his callous hand on her belly, getting out an unintentional moan from her. He chuckled in her mouth, that kept her from screaming out for help.

He trailed his hand down to the waist line of her skirt, where the zipper to her left was, him being the impatient that he was, used the same kunai and sliced her skirt open, leaving her in only her underwear.

Sakura whimpered, even more tears sliding down her dull eyes, the slid down her cheeks and to her upper earlobe, tickling her.

Then Sasuke moved his mouth from her and trailed the tear with his hot tongue, she whimpered feeling his hand go down her private area, where he rubbed it and created a friction, making Sakura gasp, but then she spoke up with a shaky voice.

"Please…please…Sasuke…don't…don't please. I… I do not want it to be like this." she pleaded, hoping to make him understand. He raised his face to meet her in the eye, but then he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are mine and no other will have you." he spat, pulling down her underwear and making her shiver at the cold air that hit her. He saw her eyes spill tears, he saw her pleading eyes, but he ignored them. He spread her leg, him settling in between her legs and unbuttoning his pants, he pulled down the pants and boxers all the way down to his knees.

Sakura whimpered even more and when she was about to plead him again, he thrusted into her, making her let out an agonizing cry, which was covered by his mouth. She cried into his mouth, she felt like she was dying, she had always wanted to give her virginity to the one that she loved and one day marry, not to her childhood crush she has gotten over already. The truth was that she wanted to give it to her new found love. Hyuuga Neji. The Hyuuga genius and most of all her irritating friend, but she loved him, and now her present to him was taken away by this bastard who she used to claimed that she loved a lont time ago.

Sasuke kept on rocking his body against her, he thrusted into her faster and harder. He used his index finger and inserted into her stretching her even more and making her cry out in even more pain, but he did not care, he was going to have her and no one else.

Sakura's once full of life eyes dulled dramatically she stopped struggling, she stopped her crying, she stopped her begging, and most of all she had given up her courage to go one with life. Not like this.

How it hurt the way that he had taken away her most treasured ideal and her happiness. Sasuke moaned and grunted when he felt her walls tightened around his member and then she came, him thrusting more in order for him to reach his climax.

He grunted out her name but she did nothing, she just laid there, her reality, her future, her confidence, her glow, her dreams, they were all shattered.

**End of it…**

Sasuke, apparently satisfied stood up and pulled up both his boxers and pants up as if he was just changing out of clothing.

There he stood above her, staring down at her, with a smug look on his face, while she just stared back at him with dull and sorrow filled eyes, that very, very deep inside his heart it gave a twinge yet he ignored it.

He saw her as if she was just another woman that he has had the opportunity to get laid with, and it did not matter as long as he got what he wanted.

"I hate you. I hope you die and rot in hell you sick fuck." she said barely above a whisper, but he heard it and he just smirked down at her and smirked. He had been lying when he had said that he had returned home, he had only gone to Konoha for an assigned mission given by Orochimaru, but he had seen her there, a chance he could not have let pass.

He left, not even a flinch or a second glance to her and he left her there in the dark alley, broken.

Sakura, tired of holding the anguish tears to flow, finally gave up and another thing was broken, the dam holding her tears at her loss. She sobbed out her agony, but after a couple of minutes, she felt even more useless, knowing for a fact that she was now once again vulnerable.

Smiling bitterly, she struggled to get up, her thighs hurting, her shoulder throbbing in pain, and her pride and confidence were now gone. Once she picked up her tattered clothing, she put them as best she could, and they did not even covered her completely.

Wobbling down the street she winced at the pain shooting through her entire body, once she had started to walk.

Not being able to take the pain, she collapsed and went out unconscious. She laid there in the middle of the road.

There he saw her, he ran towards her, desperate to see what was wrong with her. He kneeled next to her and picked her up, and narrowed his shiny orbs at her tattered body.

He let out a growl and took off, as fast as he could to his place.

Sakura opened her eyes and let her eyes drift up to the person's face who was carrying her.

"N…N…" she did not finished, for once again the darkness overtook her.

He sighed down at her when he noticed that she had fainted once again.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll take care of you" He said and with that he disappear with Sakura in his arms, not noticing the angry Sharingan orbs following his every move, until he had disappeared.

"I'll get you back, just you wait." Sasuke growled and left once again.

----------------

**Okay, so what do you guys think about it. Good. Bad? Thanks for reading, and review so that I could know if I should keep this up. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**But I would like thank …**

**ShadowRonin LOL. OMG I cannot believe that I wrote that shows how sleepy I was. My apologies. Thanks a lot for the review and hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Fantasy4luvr :: I appreciate the comment, hope that you enjoy this story. **

**thexpariah**

**Thanks a bunch for the encouragement, uh…well I hope that you enjoy this chapter and all. **

**Silvercrimsonshadow :: Thanks a lot for the comments and hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

**OtakuAnime131 :: thanks for the review and I also love them as a couple. They are opposites of each other. -sighs- ah love.**


	3. three

Wars of Passion

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Warnings : mild language

_**Chapter 3 : Pregnant?!**_

Sakura woke up late in the night two weeks later. That day she had jerked herself up the bed and tried to get away of the darkness, but it all failed when two strong arms had wrapped around her waist keeping her in place. She had kicked and screamed for Sasuke to leave her alone, but the person that held her in place grunted something and then she went limp.

Said person with chocolate brown hair and shiny mini moons stared down at the figure of Sakura 's limp body, which he had to carry her back to bed bridal style. Gently as to wake her again, he laid her down, but when she was settled down on the bed , she jerked away as far away from him, and held her before her as if shield. Neji frowned at her reaction, but he could not blame . Not after he found wobbling down the street he had walking on. How his blood had boiled that it made him want to destroy the next thing that he saw, well he hadn't, after all, Naruto would have kicked his ass in no time.

That was how he had been able to stay calm, because of Naruto's positive attitude, but he had worried so much that he felt his heart squeeze when he saw more and more medic rushed to the room where Sakura was. Then everything was quiet in the hallway, well that was until the entrance door was soon slammed and in Mr. Haruno. To say he was mad was an understatement. Once he saw Neji he had rushed to him and punched him the face. " You did this to her you bastard!!!" he had accused him, time and time again, well that was until Naruto finally interfere, but Neji couldn't blame him, after all Naruto had thought the same when he saw him with Sakura in his arms.

Neji still received fierce glares from Sakura's father, but as usual he played with his stoic face, he heard insults towards him when he tried to see her, apparently Naruto's talk had no effect on him.

A week later still the same, yet that faithful Sunday, when Neji went to visit Sakura, he was not there. Sighing with relief Neji headed to her room. He was allowed to go in, but only for a brief meeting , for they had other tests to do on her. Agreeing, Neji took a chair and placed it next to her bedside, he gently took her hand and held it so gently as if he held it any tighter she might shatter.

" I'm sorry, I know that we barely know each other well, well except that times when he had to work thanks to Naruto's deal, but you are different. That is probably the reason why you fascinate me so much. I could have given you my protection, had I not been such coward in not telling you how I feel about you." he said, taking a deep breath, he continued.

" but you know, I have come to a conclusion, I have sense your fleeting glances, just like I know you have mine, yet neither one of us acted upon it. Uhg …I am so stupid, I am confessing when you can't hear me, I- " he was cut off by a deep voice.

"She can't, but I did." wide eyed Neji turned around and saw her father, at that Neji felt vulnerable. Mr. Haruno just raised his right brow and stared at their adjoined hands, Neji was about to remove it, when he stopped him.

" It's okay" he said, and then headed in, and took the extra chair and sat beside next to Neji. " I am sorry, about insulting you and doubting you. This whole time I was so scared about my daughter that I was blinded to the truth, it finally sunk in. Forgive me, Hyuuga-san." he said bowing his head in shame.

Neji acknowledged the apology, and dismissed it as if nothing happened. "It is understandable that you were grieving for your daughter's assault." he said softly as to not wake her up.

"I should have known that you weren't the one, you couldn't, not when she talked so highly of you. She really admires you. I thought that since she had that same look on her the way she did with that Uchiha brat, that you would end up hurting her the same way, but Naruto-sama had reassured me, that my judgment was wrong." he said, finally he stood up not receiving an answer and he closed the door behind him leaving his daughter and Neji to watch over her.

Neji let the breath he had holding when he had compared him to Sasuke.

Neji saw how the man was proud, and understanding.

'is that where she got it from?' he asked himself, he let a small gentle smile grace his handsome face and he laid his orbs on Sakura's face.

"You're amazing" he said, letting his other free hand trace the shape of her face, it was so soft and her lips were so plump, yet dried because she was asleep. Her eyelashes resembling small fans laid down on her pale creamy soft cheeks, her nose perfect, and small.

He felt her hand tightened around his. Of course this had been the second, the first one he did not notice because he had been so tense when her father had been talking, but Mr. Haruno had taken notice. This time, Neji had noticed and taken notice and he gently squeezed her hand in return. She let out a relief sigh, in her sleep and fell deeper in her slumber.

After fifteen more minutes, he was asked to leave, reluctantly he left.

------- THE NEXT DAY -------

Neji appeared at Naruto's office early that morning, why you may asked, because Naruto said so.

Naruto of course was asleep when he appeared in the office, so clearing his throat, Neji had the pleasure of seeing him jump. He had the urge to roll his eyes at his childish act.

" You sent for me?" Neji asked, he was looking bored. As if he had anything better to do. Really there weren't many missions now a days. Everything seemed to be calm and messed up.

Naruto narrowed his brows in concentration. Had he sent for him? To tell the truth he had no idea.

He tilted his head a few times, until it hit him.

" OH! Yes! OMG! Neji this is something that I had thought over and over on whether I should or shouldn't tell you, I mean everything is suddenly out of control, and I have seen how you look at her, and then how she looks at you. I can't believe this happened and to her of all people. I just don't get it." he finished looking wide eyed at Neji, who had the look of impatience on him.

" What are you rambling about Naruto-sama?" oh how Neji hated or disliked calling him -sama. It seemed so wrong.

"Oh, right, well I know you were with her yesterday, her father told me when I was about to enter the room. So I waited, I don't think you saw me there, I saw you were thinking about something, so I left you alone. But when she had the test run on her, there was something that disturbed me, actually both her father and I were disturbed by the results." he said looking so worried and so serious that it made Neji's stomach churn.

" What happened?" he asked, his voice hiding his uneasiness.

"I don't…I don't know if I should really have to tell you, I was planning on not telling anybody for that matter, but somehow or another, you have gained her father's trust, and he told me that you have the right to know. Now I did not understand why you had to know, but you know how it is, so I agreed." Naruto said still delaying the obvious.

" Would you just tell me!" Neji said irritated at his continued rambling.

" Sakura's pregnant" Naruto said it so fast and softly that Neji only caught Sakura's name.

" What?" he asked to make sure

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly let it out. " Sakura is pregnant" he said slowly, so that Neji could understand him better.

Naruto saw Neji's body stiffen and his face became devoid of any emotion. Nothing. His white orbs were staring at…nothing. His hands fisted and his knuckles turned white. His breath became ragged and his chakra was so tremendously out of control, that once that Anbu felt it outside the rushed inside. They came to a stop when they saw Neji and Naruto. Neji's aura was suffocating, Naruto for his part was standing there as if nothing was wrong, and then Neji disappeared.

-------

Neji ran through the forest of Konoha, animals ran for shelter, birds flew to safety, trainers ran away, well all except Kakashi, who was busy reading his Come Come Paradise.

Neji came to a stop in front of him, his Byakugan activated. Slowly Kakashi lowered his book and looked up at the Hyuuga straight in the eyes.

He could feel it, the agonizing chakra the inmense sorrow it protruded, the fear and the anger that it sent in huge waves, making Kakashi's wheels in his head start turning when he felt Neji's chakra pushing his.

" Ne-" before he could finish, he was punched in the face, sending him crashing against a thick tree.

Neji's eyes narrowed, his mind was clouded, this was not him. He had tried to control all of his anger that he seemed to be protruding from everywhere, but he failed even at that. He was looking for a punishment for himself, for not being able to protect her.

" It's your fault." he said to Kakashi, yet even when he said those words, he did not believed them, because deep inside of him, he blamed himself.

Then as soon as he said that he disappeared from there leaving an even more confused Kakashi and a swelling lip.

--- PRESENT ------

Neji walked on the streets of Konoha on his way to the hospital. There on the streets he had heard of rumors involving Sakura's pregnancy. Insulting her.

" Have you heard, Tsunade-sama's apprentice, the Haruno kunoichi, she's pregnant, and doesn't even know who the father is." one said

Other said " It is a shame that in this village we have such a disgraceful woman. Must be sleeping around so much that she doesn't know who the father is."

" What kind of kunoichi is she. She had not one ounce of honor in her."

"If you ask me, I think she only flaunt herself, after all have you seen the way she dresses, her clothes so tight she tempts men."

Neji ran off faster tired of hearing all of their stupid rumors. They were wrong. Everything was wrong.

Sakura did not deserved this, nothing like this. Not one person deserved to be taken by forced and left broken, specially with the burden of a child.

That child, it seemed to be in the way of everything he had ever wanted, with her. Yet he could not harm the child nor her.

He finally reached the halls of the hospital, it was much cooler than the outside.

When he was walking to the counter for his visit, he heard Sakura's scream.

Dropping the pen, he ran to her room, his heart tightening, he saw that the door was opened and he could Kakashi's hand outstretched hand towards Sakura, who had the look of terror in her eyes. Her body was shaking.

Finally he came in and his presence was soon noticed by Sakura, who jumped out of the bed and ran to him, throwing herself at him and emitting an oomph from him, yet he still held her.

Kakashi was staring at her in confusion and hurt. She had known him almost all her life, yet she feared his touch and ran from him. With Neji there she acted as if he was the one that had seen her go through everything, and hung to him like he was her life line.

Sakura turned her face to him, as if daring him to come near her again now that Neji was there. When Kakashi took one step, she whimpered and buried her face on Neji's neck.

Neji was confused too, yet he did not questioned her.

Sighing, Kakashi took slow steady steps towards the door, yet Sakura clung to Neji just in case. Once he was out of the door, Sakura raised her head cautiously. When she was sure that he was gone she moved a littles way from Neji, but he missed her warmth and pulled her to him. She did not seemed to mind, not at all, in fact she seemed to enjoy it.

He let his gaze soften when he was looking at her.

"What was Kakashi doing here?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck.

She tilted her head a little, and then furrowed her brows.

"Who is Kaka…shi?" she asked curiously

" Ka-" he was cut off by a loud voice. Naruto.

" Sakura-chan!!" he screamed. Of course who wouldn't know that voice anywhere. As soon as he came into the room, he took Sakura from his embrace and gave her one of his own hugs.

Neji observed them, it was weird that Sakura rejected Kakashi, yet she accepted Naruto's touch.

Neji's eyes narrowed in concentration and the pieces began to fall in place. Kakashi's late reactions. Sakura's rejection to his touch.

Kakashi RAPED Sakura!

This realization hit him like kunai knives thrown at him, ones that he could not dodge.

His eyes were wide and his brain was woozy. He had to find out. Why?

"Naruto, stay here" he say with a voice that said no arguments. Naruto gave him a weird look but nodded. Sakura gave him a worried look, yet Neji gave her a small warm smile before he left reassuring her that he was okay. She gave him a small fleeting smile, yet not the same one she usually did. Her smile was broken.

Soon he was off to find Kakashi.

----------------------------

SO? SO? What do you think? Stupid? Well let me know okay. I really appreciate all of your reviews. SO sorry for my misspelling.


	4. four

Wars of Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: foul language and yeah.

" talking"

'_thinking'_

_----- flashbacks-------_

-----++++----- change of scene

**Chapter 4 ****THE TRUTH**

****

Both Sakura and Naruto had been confused at Neji's reaction.

Neji for his part, all the rational thoughts and hints of who did that to her were gone. Nothing matter to him at the moment, all he knew, or thought he knew anyways, was that Kakashi was the one that raped Sakura.

Neji ran towards the now distracted jouning, really all that he had wanted to do was to kill that bastard and he was going to do it right now.

He activated his Byakugan and then he steadily moved towards him. Really all he had to do was attack him and he would be done, yet something held him back, the truth was that he did not attack blindly nor did he attacked from behind. That would just not settle with him.

Sighing he called out his prey's name.

"Kakashi, you sick bastard I will make you pay for what you did to her." He said and once that was done, he stepped forward ready to attack him, yet once he had reached him, Kakashi had already disappeared.

"Neji, why is it that you are attacking me, and for no reason too." Kakashi said tired of all this surprises. Really was it his fault that Sakura feared him so much, in fact there was just no way of knowing as to why she was indeed afraid of him.

Kakashi was confused, he was hurt in a way too. He had been witnessed of how Sakura seemed to clinged to Neji as she showed feared for him. Him who he had seen her grow through out her teenage life. He had been her mentor, and yet she feared him, and not Neji, who to his knowledge, they barely even talked to each other; well except when they had to go on missions, but Sakura had told him that nothing changed between them. Maybe she was hiding something. Really ever since he had heard what had happened to her, which was when he had just arrived from a mission and then when Neji had unrepentantly attacked him.

Sighing, he continued his way down to his apartment, where he longed to take a bath and think things over. He had been the first thing that she had seen that morning, when she had just woken up, and he had seen how her eyes widened in fright and her body went tense, her knuckles turned white as her grip on the bed sheets tightened tremendously.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being yelled from behind. " Kakashi!!", he could feel the energy flowing, the tenseness in the air, the hair behind his neck rising up and his hands reflectively went towards the shuriken's holster. He knew who it was, he debated with himself whether or not to attack Neji.

Really was Neji that desperate to kill him for frightening Sakura. It was not his fault.

As he faced Neji, he saw Neji was indeed seething, his Byakugan activated.

Really he had not even been here in Konoha itself when that had happened to her. He had actually been in a mission. He had just arrived at the entrance of the village, when he had heard the news about Sakura. Truth be told, he had heard that she was pregnant, with no idea as to who the father was. He had glared at the ones that had said that, making that person flinch. Then he had gone and sat down next to a tree where he had taken out his book, yet he had not been reading, but actually thinking about whether or not to believe what the rumors about Sakura. That was the only reason as to why he had been so distracted that he had not noticed Neji's presence move so in fact.

Now he was here, once again facing a seething Neji, whose chakra surrounded him furiously? He stared at the ANBU, really why did he acted all that protective of her, it wasn't like he had known him for so long as he had. Heck he was practically her father, or he saw her as one of his children, just like he saw Naruto or Sasuke in fact.

Really he had been hurt at the fact that Sakura seemed to reject his touch and that she had openly accepted Neji's touch and acted as if he was her life line.

Sighing, he blocked Neji's on coming attack. Really he had expected Neji to had come and understanding as to how to control his emotions and not let people see what they feel. After all that is what they teach the ANBU to do.

Bystanders stared at the seen unfold before them. Kakashi was facing Neji. What a sight that was, really.

"You did that to her, you sick bastard!" Neji yelled throwing him a fist, which to his dismay, Kakashi blocked, which only made him even more furious.

Now Kakashi was confused even more than he was before. Why would he do that?

Neji saw Kakashi's visible face show confusion, further enraging him more.

"Don't pretend to not know you perverted retch!" Neji yelled at him.

Kakashi glared at him, then the idea of him harming Sakura came to mind, obviously it finally had clicked in his mind that Neji believed that he had had done that to him.

His visible eye widened, then as fast as his surprise came, his anger rose. Suddenly his chakra was being elevated, his anger being visible to Neji and the bystanders.

"How dare you think that I would do something like that to someone that I see as one of my family, you really are a stupid little brat." Kakashi yelled and then kneed Neji on his jaw. Neji spitted out blood and he cursed at the sudden attacked. Kakashi though, he didn't give him a chance to recuperate from his former attack. People began to run away. Neji though was gaining a beating of his life; Kakashi once again kneed him in the stomach where he had managed to knock the breath out of him.

Neji staggered backwards, his Byakugan activated saw everything, yet he could not block the oncoming attacks, Kakashi was just too fast.

"This is pathetic Neji, you know very well that I would never harm her, to harm her would be like harming the Hokage himself. Kakashi declared tired of this false accusation and he stood there standing in front of Neji, who now was barely gaining his breath back from the attacks and was spitting out blood.

Kakashi studied the prodigy and then he sighed, waiting for his words to finally sink into the boy's head, then as he knew that it would happen, Neji's head snapped up to see Kakashi giving him a glare, yet it didn't hold any anger. Neji gazed into his eyes looking for any deceit, yet he found nothing.

"Why it is that she fears you and only you?" Neji yelled. All Neji tried to figure out was why and the words of Sakura on the day that he had found her not registering in his new search to find out the culprit for the one who caused Sakura the pain and sorrow that he saw every single time that he went to visit her, even when she had tried to hide it with one of her fake smiles, he felt his heart twinge with guilt and sadness. For both her and him.

--

Kakashi kept his gaze at the far away darkening horizon, his thoughts going everywhere, to his missions, to his comrades, to his students to his past, to Sakura, to Neji, and everything that he had been through, and finally he came to the conclusion that Neji had the right to be angry, just like he is at the moment, because he knew that what Sakura has been through, it is not easy and that the person itself of such an abuse changes sometimes very drastically.

He sighed, really he had no idea as to how to comfort anyone, all he knew was to follow orders, just like he was told when he had joined the ANBU squad himself and then he had decided that he was better off without that ranking on assignments, too much bloodshed and too much memories that seemed to plague him every single time that neither of his friends were there. Really life of a ninja was something that taught them, the new ones to the eldest that life isn't always fair or perfect.

Kakashi was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the Byakugan blood-limit prodigy let out a whole line of curses that were hissed out with anger and well anger. Kakashi turned his gaze back at Neji, who was using his Byakugan once again apparently Kakashi still had gone easy on him, suddenly his eyes widened, of course, that was all that Neji needed before he disappeared right in front of Kakashi, not giving him a second glance. Kakashi was confused at the genius reaction and then he too followed him.

-----++++-----

" DAMN IT ALL!!" yelled a very pissed off Kabuto, " Sasuke, you little brat I specifically told you to go and spy not to go and have fun, fuck you really screwed us up big time. Do you know what this will do to our plans!" Kabuto kept on ranting to a very annoyed Sasuke.

All that Sasuke did was shrug and then he glowered at his partner. " Whatever, that bitch had it coming." he finished with a growl.

Really he had been so pissed off that he could not control himself, he had tried he really had, then again he had seen them interact, they had acted more than just friends, they had acted like lovers and he did not liked that very much.

He had been following along with the plan until he saw her, her and her tempting body, her and her seductive walk and beautiful face, her and her new life. Truth was that there was once when he had been with the idea of returning to her and finally have the courage of taking her in his arms and telling her that he had loved her or began to love her after everything that Team 7 had been through, he really had.

Yet when he did, when he had been ready to return to her hoping that she would forgive him and take him back, that time he had seen her with that white-eyed freak. That bastard who gave her smiles and that bastard that received her beautiful smiles that were once reserved for him and only him.

He had glowered at them, them and their oh so beautiful developing friendship. He had glared and cursed and yet he felt hurt that she had decided to move on. That bitch lied when she promised to always wait for him and no one else.

His mind went back to that faithful day where he found her alone her body teasing him in a matter that it said that his chance with her was gone.

No! his mind had screamed, it screamed at him that she would be his and his alone, and then it happened. His thoughts were gone, the plans were shoved to the back of his head and all that he could think of was the idea of driving himself deep within her and making her scream his name, just like he had dreams of her doing it so.

When he did though, she was not crying in pleasure like thought or hoped deep within her that she would. Instead she had screamed for him to let her go and to leave her alone, yet he refused. She was his and his alone.

After he had left her , he saw her struggle and wobbly made her way towards visible light, where the white-eyed prodigy found her and he along with her were found by a very pissed and irrational Naruto.

He had felt something deep within his chest when she had admitted to him that just like he had seen she had indeed moved on and he was no longer part of her world. To tell the truth he was hurt, yet he did not showed it, he continued with his part of the plan.

And now here he was getting scolded as if he had been a three- year- old child.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, with a star shuriken twirling on his index finger, really he didn't needed this crap, he knew what he was doing, no need to get all bloody murder on him. He heard Kabuto let out a frustrated sigh when he noticed that Sasuke was ignoring. Finally he stared at the Uchiha and then he let out a tired sigh, before he spoke.

"Did you make sure that she wasn't fertile during your adventure." he said studying the Uchiha heir.

Suddenly the shuriken stopped spinning, falling from his finger to the ground. Sasuke's eyes got a far away glaze and then he was gone. Kabuto raised an amused brow and then he chuckled " What will happen with you now blossom?" he asked to no one in particular. He let out a humored laugh and then he too disappeared, to where, who knows.

-----++++-----

Sakura sighed, it was already night time and Neji had left so abruptly that it surprised her, her and Naruto that is.

She shifted on her bed an then when she was about to close her eyes, she heard footsteps, she took in a deep breath and then opened her eyes wide enough to see nothing, all she could she was the outline as to where the door was, due to the lights outside of her room. She could see the pale light shone from the moon through the window set a few paces away from her bed. Nothing.

Slowly she let her breath out and then she felt it, her throat clogged and her body stiffened, she felt a presence, next to her. Abruptly, she jumped off of her bed, her hands shooting protectively over her stomach.

" ah " said a soft and mirthful voice, yet creepy in a way.

Sakura's eyes widened, her hands clenched into tight fist, her knuckles turned white, her jade eyes were wide with both fear and anger. Naruto was right it was up to her to have made a decision about whether or not to have the baby. Yet she felt lost, she felt lonely and stupid.

She saw the shadow move, her eyes showed her fear when he moved, his white eyes solely focused on her. She swallowed and then she glance around her, nothing. She had been stupid and panicked, she had been so scared that she did not noticed until that moment, that she had trapped herself by going to the back of the room instead of the door. She stared at him.

The eyes of Neji, and with that thought she felt her body relax.

" Sakura are you okay?" he asked his voice full of deceit and annoyance.

Sakura flinched at his voice, and she whimpered when he reached to touch her. Still there was no emotion on his voice or his reactions. No there was a hint of amusement in his pale orb, not the shiny white orbs of Neji.

She took a step back and away from him, whit amusement he followed her, her hands still covering her stomach.

" The baby" he stated, and he watched her every movement, he saw her tense and her hands clutched to her stomach, yet she didn't say anything at all.

"Ah so you are pregnant, what a bother" he said with a sigh, his face soon changed, and he was happy to see her eyes widened and her body stiffened.

" No need to worry, I am here and I shall take care of my child." he said, after all he had to revive his clan.

Sakura whimpered and then she felt a grip on her tense shoulder. " No, please" she whispered her body shaking.

Sasuke chuckled at her frightened state, yet his grip on her didn't slackened, not even when she tried to get away from him. " Come on Sakura, you stupid, weak woman, you know very well that even if you try to run away, I will always trap you and keep you." he said fully catching her off guard when he pulled her to him her back facing him and nibbled on her earlobe, earning a gasp from a surprised Sakura.

She fell rigid against him, her once dream on being held by him like this was long gone, now all she wanted was to be left alone and never see him again.

With one hand he kept her to him and the other free one traveled from her delicate pale neck to her shoulder, to her breasts, where he let them linger, once in a while he would squeeze one and rub his hand around them. Sakura swallowed, she refused to let out any type of pleasured sound. " Please leave me alone, what…what do you want… from me?" she whispered

Not happy, Sasuke trailed from her firm breast to her stomach, where both their hands met, her smaller hand trembled within his, he let his head settle on the crook of her neck and shoulder, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. Then he trailed his hand down where he felt her womanhood through her pajama pants. " Nothing…much" he said huskily, his warm breath tickling her and she shifted uncomfortably.

She gasped, at the friction that his hand sent through her core. His hand rubbed her and she whimpered, she felt pathetic and stupid for letting him do that to her. Her body slackened at his ministration, she gasped when she felt him lick her neck and rubbed her there. Her body was on overload, yet then again she felt like his whore, like whenever he wanted she would be there for his sexual pleasures.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction, loving the way she felt all wet through her pants and he enjoyed her whimpering and moaning that where being shown right in front of him. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from her. His eyes glowered at the person who dared to interrupt him.

" You sick bastard!" Sasuke heard someone, no scratch that Neji was the one who had interrupted him, fucking girly-girl ( O.o)

Soon he too was in the defense, and he faltered a bit when he noticed the other person next to the Hyuuga prodigy. Kakashi- sensei.

Kakashi was staring at him with something akin to disappointment, anger and hurt.

Neji though he was sure seething through his teeth, and eyes. His Byakugan activated to his angered mood. Both him and Sasuke were having a glaring contest, Kakashi moved towards Sakura, who flinched and then suddenly she threw herself into his arms surprising both Neji and Kakashi. Sasuke scowled at her reaction and then her disappeared, not giving a second glance at Neji or his former teacher.

Neji felt like smacking himself across the head. How stupid could he have been to not put two and two together. Really, Sasuke the Sharingan user and heir, Kakashi and his one eye sharing an. Memories of the Sharingan that Kakashi possessed must have made it through and gotten it mixed up with Sasuke and Kakashi, or that Kakashi since he too was the user of the Sharingan, maybe, probably she thought that he too would harm her like Sasuke did so, on that day.

Even if that was resolved, it still did not made Neji any better than he does now. He sighed, he stared at the man holding the woman that he loved in his arms, how he felt right now was a bit relieved to say the truth, he was glad that he could now trust Kakashi, who had indeed seemed like a loving father or older brother protecting his daughter or sister.

He turned around was about to leave and let them have time alone, when he felt small, delicate arms wrap around his waist, her soft hands gripping him with a grip of steel, her head rested between his shoulder blades, her soft breathing warming his back. Slowly he turned around, only to be greeted by a smiling Kakashi giving him a meaning stare before he disappeared and then he looked down at Sakura who now had her face buried on his chest, her arms still wrapped around his waist.. Her pink silky bangs covered her eyes, all he could see was the tremble of her lips.

Closing his eyes he let his arms raise to grip her by the shoulders, and she flinched. Neji flinched too, but not because he hurt physically rather emotionally. His hands trembled and then he let them drop by his sides. He was once again moving away from her, it hurt. It hurt so much, the idea of her rejecting his touch made his heart ache and felt him feel useless.

She whimpered and hugged him tighter, afraid of his abandonment. Neji's eyes softened, yet he hesitated to pull her any closer.

Giving up, he sighed and let his arms wrapped around her trembling body, he felt her tense, and yet soon she began to relax against him. He led her to her bad and sat down with her next to him. Reluctantly she let go of him, yet she searched for his hands, to keep comfort.

Neji didn't mind, not at all.

It was already late, her tired and surprised body demanded rest.

Slowly she began to drift to sleep, her head was pulled down to rest on Neji's lap, her feet were put up on the bed.

Neji stared down at her, waiting for her to fall fully in the spell of sleep. Gently he stroked her soft pink strands, her breathing evened our eventually, her grip on one of his hands was tight and he was sure that she was not going to let go anytime soon. Sighing he placed his free hand and under her knees, and reluctantly removed his hands from hers, and placed in under her head, he lifted her up and he stood up. Slowly he placed her on one side of the bed and moved her covers aside, then he picked her up careful not to wake her up and placed her once again within the space where the covers had been moved. Once she was settled, he covered her so that she wouldn't get sick with the air conditioner on.

Once again she found his hand and took a tight grip to it.

She mumbled something softly that he barely understood her, yet he still understood her and he was shocked at the idea of her saying that, yet how could he blame her.

-- --

Neji sighed once again, his bandaged hand ran through his long coffee colored hair and groaned. Why him, why?

Really was it his fault that he had arrived late to a mission briefing, no? well okay so it was his fault but he didn't needed to be the center of attention. So what if he was late, everyone was late once in a while. Really how pathetic.

Yet he had been amused at everyone's expressions, ah the surprise that he had given them all when he had arrived late.

---- Flashback ----

' _great just fucking great' he had thought, when he saw the clock hanging on the wall of this room which…wasn't…his? _

_Slowly, or rather as fast as his sleeping brain processed it, his eyes had widened and his body jolted up._

_He was not in his room and he was late. **HE** was late!_

_Then looked down at he sleeping form of his current holder of his heart. She looked so childish, her expression showed of no worries or any hardships of what has happened to her these past weeks._

_Sighing he remembered what she had told him, and shook his head, not time to think of that, he was late and he needed to get to the mission briefing, but he hesitated and looked at his attire, he groaned in frustration. Great now he had to go get a shower and change, really how much later could he arrive._

_Thirty minutes later he found himself panting at the entrance of the Hokage's office door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' , he rolled his eyes at Naruto's playful voice, just another mission to torture me. He thought._

_As he went in, he heard gasps, and murmuring, Naruto had his eyes widened and mouth agape. _

_Neji was confused, why were they staring at him? He had asked himself that question as he glance from one side of the room to the other to Naruto._

" _What?" he asked flatly, knocking Naruto out of his stupor, yet his blue eyes were still wide._

" _Neji?" he asked as if making sure that it was him._

_Annoyed he glared at Naruto, yet out of respect he answered. " yes?" _

" _Oh" was all that Naruto said obviously convince at Neji's annoyed voice._

_Ignoring every stare shot at him, he moved to take his seat, everyone following his move._

----- End of Flashback -----

Seriously that briefing had been the most annoying and tedious one he had ever been to. He sighed once again, and now here he was on the last meeting he had with Naruto, privately.

" I see" Naruto said anger evident in his tone, he glared at nothing in particular.

Neji had been pissed off, and it showed by the way he was telling the events of what had happened to Sakura the previous night, and he also explained to Naruto as to why he had been late. Of course that did not stopped the blond from laughing his ass off at Neji's expense.

'_Really how childish could the Hokage be?'_ Neji thought to himself as he remembered Naruto's reaction when he told him that he had slept in, and not letting him finish.

----

"_What is it now Naruto?" He had asked obviously not pleased at being bothered, yet he could not refuse the Hokage._

" _So, why were you late?" Naruto asked too casually, his fox grin evident to Neji._

_Neji scowled, and answered him._

" _I slept in, while-" he was cut off by t__he howls of laughter that erupted from Naruto, tears falling down his fox face and his hands clutched to his hurting stomach._

_Neji glared at him, tho__ugh Naruto was unaware for he was still laughing his ass off._

_Neji rolled his eyes, his lips tugging a bit at the scene, or better yet at the remembrance of what happened. He had to say though, Naruto's gleefulness was contagious._

_Annoyed, well a bit anyways, Neji glanced around the room and his sight landed on the Team 7 portrait, there in the picture was a smiling Sakura, her world not so messed up as it was not, a smiling Kakashi and grumpy Naruto and an annoying serious Sasuke._

_He scowled and then his chakra started to flare. Naruto's laughter stop and then he opened his eyes and saw a very pissed and glowing Neji._

_He followed his gaze to their picture, and his face had a melancholy glow to it, his smile sad and tired._

_------_

Geeze and that had only been about ten minutes ago.

After Neji finished his collaboration about what had happened, he saw Naruto's eyes darkened and glowered at the picture, or rather at Sasuke. Not only that but also the fact that Neji had told him of Sakura's decision. "to keep the baby" was all he heard.

Neji knew that deep inside Naruto felt hurt and betrayed, heck he felt like that ever since Sasuke left.

With a bow and goodbye Neji left him alone.

-----

Naruto felt tears pricking his eyes, his once happy face showed great deep sadness, the betrayal from Sasuke had reached a new level, a level, that Naruto was not willing to forget.

No he wouldn't, not after all this time and not after what he had done to Sakura.

Once Sasuke had told him to always protect Sakura no matter what and sure as hell he was going to keep up to that promise.

Scowling he glanced once more at the picture and then wiped off the remains of his tears.

Not anymore, today he ad made sure that Sasuke was known to be and always be the enemy of the Hidden Leaf Village of the Land of Fire.

He sighed and turned around once more finally moving on and coming fully aware of his letting go of the past, of the past that will never come back and be with them once again.

Soon he fastened his pace and out he office he went in search of Sakura.

He had some things to discuss with her, her decision was to be discussed.

-----

" _she said that she wanted to keep the baby" Neji said through clenched teeth, his eyes showing anger, well his entire body flared out anger._

_Naruto's eyes widened and then he too scowled, yet he hesitated to judge Sakura's decision about keeping the baby._

_------_

**I AM SO SORRY!!!, I SWEAR. WELL AT LEAST I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER ( OR FINISHED EDITING IT, THAT IS ) AND I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT.**

**HEY TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT.**


	5. five

Wars of Passion

By: Anime Angeline

**Disclaimer - sigh- okay, okay, must i say it all over again. Don't own, and probably never will.**

**Chapter 5 : Life from Afar**

Sakura sighed as she stared out the window. She waited, well she had been waiting since the day began, but then again he **WAS** Kakashi. She took in all the new life that was beginning in this spring. A new life indeed. She let her eyes trail off from the outside to her stomach. Gently she placed a hand on her stomach and then rubbed it.

This was her decision and she did not regretted it. No she was not willing to take the life of a innocent child, not even if she indeed hated the father for causing this. To her, she got pregnant for a reason, a reason that was soon to change her life.

Her head snapped up, when she heard a knock on her door. " come in" she said as she moved from the window to her bed.

A brown haired medic-nin peeked her head in and then delivered the message. " Sakura-san, Kakashi-san is now waiting for you outside" she said as she received a nod from her, she bowed and then left.

Finally she would be out of this room.

Sighing, she grabbed her light sweater and then put it on. As she opened the door, she let out a deep breath and then briefly closed her eyes. Yes she was ready. Ready to face her new world.

"Sakura" Kakashi stated with a smile once he got a glimpse of her coming towards him. Sakura stared at him with a straight face, until very slowly indeed, did a small smile graced her features.

Kakashi studied her for a moment and then nodding to himself, he took her wrist and led her out the hospital.

" come on" he said as he practically dragged her there.

" Where are we going?" she asked unsure of how to react to this. Her hand felt numb, she did not want to feel like this she wanted to trust him, like she did so once, so with her willingness, she began to relax and then walked side by side with him.

Kakashi smiled warmly at the feeling of her relaxation to his presence. He had been happy enough that she was willing and pushing herself to come to trust him once more. After all he had nothing to do with what had happened to her, yet he felt responsible for her.

"It's a surprise" he said as he still led her through the not so much changed streets of Konoha. Sakura stared at everything, and everyone. Everyone seemed cheerful and happy.

Trying to calm herself once more, she stared down at her hand, his hands, now with no gloves felt strong and warm. She felt protected, just like she felt when her father was embracing her.

" Thank you" she said, her eyes pricking at the sudden pool of tears brimmed her eyes. Kakashi stared at the road, and then he smiled. " You're welcome!" he chirped surprising her. Slowly a small but real smile made it through her happy tears, and soon they reached the Hyuuga compound.

She was confused. As they were led in, she finally spoke "Kaka-" " SURPRISE!! WELCOME BACK!!!!" people yelled and she practically jump into Kakashi's arms. Her jade eyes were wide in both surprise and alert.

Slowly her eyes took in everything, and everyone. Her friends, her family, and Neji. Neji had this rare but small smile grazing his handsome face.

She tensed up when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Hesitantly, she turned around only to be taken into a big hug.

This feeling, the feeling of someone touching her other than Neji felt wrong, it made her feel useless and frightened. She did not returned the hug only struggled to get out of that embrace. Reluctantly , said person took the idea and then let her go.

Sakura glazed gaze stared straight at non other than Kiba. His face looked hurt and hesitant, still she did nothing, all she wanted was to be away from them. She bit her lip at seeing and feeling the confused stares from her friends and family. Backing away, she then turned around and ran out the house.

Neji smiled warmly at her when he saw that Kakashi finally arrived with her.

His smile though had turned into a thin frown when he noticed her tensed body. He wince when he was witness to Kiba's embrace.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and stepped towards them, though he did not expect her sudden anger and then her disappearance.

Not hesitating, he took off right after her, and everyone stared on confused at the actions. Kakashi sighed and then not knowing what else to do, he went to sit next to Kureina and Asuma. He will let Neji deal with this, he actually felt that he himself would only make things worse.

-------------------------

Sakura let her insecure tears run down her tears and then a sob broke through, her body shaking and her eyes blinded by her unshed tears.

She didn't deserved that. She didn't deserve their friendship or their love. She didn't deserve anything.

Stupidly enough running blind only made her even more angry at herself.

She wiped off her tears, only to have new ones grace her face once again. Not seeing where she was going, she tripped over a tree branch, which had she been paying attention, she would have noticed it a few feet away. But no, she did not care, all she wanted was to get away from everything and everyone. She wanted to leave and never come back.

The one thing that she did know was that she had to protect her child, and with her reflexes, she fell on her hands and knees. Feeling as a weak and stupid woman, she let herself sob freely, her pink tresses falling off their ponytail and in her face. Some even took the pleasure as clinging themselves to her face with the help of her sorrowful tears.

Deliberately, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and then leaned against the tree trunk, her head resting on her forearms as they rested on her pulled up knees. Her body shook as her sobs were made clear to anyone to pass by that she was indeed suffering.

This past month, she had been trying so hard, so hard to try and remind herself, no reassure herself that it was not her fault, that it was all his fault, everything was his damn fault, and yet she still felt guilty.

This guilt at not being able to protect herself properly or even maybe fight more so than she did.

No she did not wanted to remember anything of that night. She wanted to change, she wanted to be someone again, not a shattered spirit like he wanted her to be. Still this was pathetic, and yet she could not stop the tears from falling.

Neji ran and ran until he finally caught sight of her. His breath hitched when he saw her fall and he was already running, not thinking of anything else except keeping her safe. Once he reached her, he hesitated, he did not know what to do. He did not wanted her to reject his touch, and still he could not blame her if she did.

Taking small steps to finally be at hands reach, he kneeled by her side and took her in his arms. He closed his eyes when she flinched and struggled to get out of his embrace, just like she had done so with Kiba.

" Shhh. It's okay" he whispered soothingly and gently stroke her tresses.

Sakura struggles stopped immediately once she heard the voice of her companion. She bit her lip in order to restrain the sobs that threatened to resurface, and it was futile. Burying her face against his chest, she let her saddened tears and pain pour out of her being.

Neji just held her, his heart felt as though someone was restraining it, this all because she was suffering, how he wanted to take her away from here and keep her safe from everything or anyone, and but he knew , he knew that that was impossible.

Rubbing her back soothingly he let out a small sound akin to a purr. Sakura laid her face against the crook of his neck and sighing her body went limp, her soft breathing caressing his neck.

Neji held her still, he knew she was asleep, her slow rythmatic breathing said so. Gently he rocked her back and forth, keeping it gentle enough as to not wake her up. All the tenseness in her body was washed away as her unconsciousness took her deeper into her dreams.

Gently, he gracefully stood up and then walked back to where they came from.

Kakashi was worried, in fact he was pacing back and forth. Neji was taking too long in bringing back Sakura. As soon as he opened the door, he was surprised to see a frowning Neji and a limp Sakura.

He was relieved, he had brought her back, just like he knew he would. Letting out a deep breath, Kakashi walked towards her and then he gently caressed her cheek lovingly.

Neji stared at him, studying him.

Kakashi was seriously thinking things through. Sakura only seemed to answer well to Neji's words or touches. They seem to have a bond, a stronger bond than the one that once Team Seven had had. He stared at Neji, and then at Sakura, her body seemed to accept Neji, unlike the touch of any other man. Yes something special was between them, and yet Neji was to blind to see it.

" I'll take her to a guest room." Neji said as he began to move around Kakashi, who was deep in thought.

Once he was gone, Kakashi thoughtfully tapped his chin and then nodded to himself, earning a weird stare form one of the maids. He winked at her and her eyes widened and then he was gone.

Neji finally reached the room only to have Hinata come behind him.

" Neji-san" she said softly, only earning a small nod from him signaling that he was indeed listening.

" Father… father wants to talk to you" she hesitated. Truth was that her father was not happy.

Neji tensed for a bit and then nodded not saying another word. Hesitantly, Hinata stared at how tenderly he held Sakura. She closed her eyes avoiding the truth of how things were supposed to be. As she walked out the door, she once again glanced back to them only to see Neji staring down at a now peaceful sleeping Sakura, and his eyes were tender, softer.

She bit her lip and then sighed and then walked off again, yes things were not as easy as someone wanted them or as beautiful as they say. Life was life, that is all. Nothing more, nothing less.

---

Kakashi stared down at her, her big blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, he truly was a stubborn man. Finally, she let out a frustrated sigh and nodded. He grinned cheerfully and then saluted her, earning him a glare from her.

She pouted and then laid her head back down, how were they going to pull this off in the state that she was in it was practically impossible, asides from the fact that she was also pregnant, there were his relatives, how he wanted or planned on pulling this off was something she could only imagined.

Well one thing was for sure the feelings were mutual. With feelings like that, there was a slight possibility for this to work.

She remembered, that day, the day when Sakura had finally grown and matured. That day that she had finally allowed herself to truly speak from her now opened heart. The new feelings she has had for a certain Hyuuga.

Heck she was surprised to say the least, but what surprised her the most, was the way Neji had actually looked at her, how he only reserved his rarest smiles to her and not even Tenten could have that.

She also was surprised that she seemed to accept Neji right away than Kakashi himself who had been her teacher since she was twelve. Yes she has grown up. She deserved to be happy, for once.

Determined, she fisted her hand and then ran out to talk to Shikamaru. That Shikamaru was still as lazy as ever, she rolled her eyes and headed off to their cloud watching spot, just reserved for the two of them. The future Ino Nara and Shikamaru Nara, as husband and wife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all, I want to really really apologize for not being able to update any time sooner, I know, I am impossible, but I promise, I really do to actually try to update my stories every two weeks at least. But I really hope that you guys liked this chapter, I know it's short, but this was sort of like a filler episode XD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wars of Passions**

Disclaimer : Don't own, doubt I ever will.

A/N I would like to thank you, all of my reviewers on this story. I really appreciate it so much, and for that I would like to have this chapter dedicated to you guys.

**CHAPTER VI**

To say that Hiashi Hyuuga was disappointed, well that barely covered it, but being the Hyuuga leader, he had to show nothing but impassiveness and strictness.

He sighed, yes it was indeed such a disgraceful act on the part of Uchiha Sasuke to do that to Haruno Sakura, but for Neji to take that responsibility on being with her the entire time was not acceptable. He was to be looking for a bride, and that bride is to be from another powerful clan to produce powerful heirs, then again as long as she is approved by someone of high caliber, then he would consider her, and considered her he did.

He needed to have a talk with him and he needed to do that now, before it was too late, in fact, Hiashi is already thinking that it is too late to take action now. All the signs were there for the people to see, his feelings were being bared to the entire village, and yet few have deciphered them.

Silently he waited for Neji to arrive, after all Hinata was supposed to have given the message to him.

----

After Hinata had given the message from his uncle, Neji was reluctant to leave Sakura, specially in the state that she was in. He gaze her one last glance before he headed towards where his uncle was waiting. By the way that Hinata talked, this subject was to breach over the barriers of their fragile relationship, and not in a good way either.

Soon he arrived to where his uncle was waiting, only to be acknowledge by a small nod and another small gesture to sit down in on the opposite side of his side of the tea table. Neji gave a small bow and then took his place, the air was thick with tension, it was broken only until a maid knock the door and was asked to come in only to serve tea and then leave them alone once more. The air between them still tense that it cut be cut through with a knife.

Suddenly Hiashi took in a breath and let it begin. Neji mentally prepared himself as to not say what he thought without actually thinking about it.

"Neji" Hiashi paused and then he sighed, and then Neji knew that something was about to be said that he would be very disagreeable to, he clenched his jaw. He kept every emotion in check. Lets see how long he lasts.

---

Sakura's eyebrows twitched and furrowed, obviously she was not having a very pleasant dream. Then she began to breath in harshly and sweating more and more, then she began gasping for air, until her body twitched and she jolted to a sitting position. Her eyes were wide with dismay, and instantly her hands went towards her one month old stomach.

Slowly her mind began processing everything that had happened that day, the hospital, Kakashi, friends, and Neji…Neji… where was Neji? Frantically she began to search the room for any sign of him but to no avail. Then she shot out of the bed and out the door, searching for him or anybody. The fact that she did not know where she was going or where she was, did not help her frantic state, at all.

Hesitantly she began searching around the hallways only to be disappointed at not finding anything or anyone. The complexity of this place only intensified her anxiety, and then she heard them, faint but surely there, voices.

As she walked closer as to where she heard the voices coming from, she hesitantly inched closer and closer until she was able to hear them clearly.

"- disgusting idea for her to think that I would fall in love with her." Neji's voiced out loud, his voice sounded that of anger and hatred. Sakura's breath hitched and her poor fragile heart began to fall to pieces once again. Barely able to swallow up the knot that had formed in her throat, determinedly yet hesitant she began to inch away from there, as soon as she was out of their earshot, she began to run blindly once again and this time, she found the exit door to the village.

Tears ran down her cheeks and then forcedly, she wiped them down and stopped abruptly, no more, she would not have them hurt her anymore. Determined, she began walking home, flinching at the insults thrown at her way and brushes. But then she angrily glared at the women insulting her and refrained herself form fearing touches, even if I was just brushes. She would not run away anymore, she would face whatever life threw at her with all her effort and if it knocked her down then she would once again stand up and not give up. Even if it killed her.

---

Sakura is not the only one that is suffering, somewhere not so far away from Konoha Village, someone else was suffering and only one person could take it away, no not even he was able to intervene, even if he was the Kazekage himself, laws were laws. Not that he would want to intervene, after all she was just his student, and nothing more.

As Sakura walked on home, she began to have this dreaded feeling. Something was not right, and she did not feel safe at all. Briskly she walked and then she felt hands on her shoulder, but she had memorized that chakra and then she tensed.

Taking a deep breath as to not scream, she slowly turned to face the culprit, only to come face to face with Hyuuga Hinata, who had a very perceptive look on her face.

Sakura was confused, the reason was that even though she knew Hinata's chakra, she felt unease, but not because of her presence, but because of the other presence she felt. Then she felt a force pull at her, or rather felt a fleeting fear course through her entire body until she felt another hand , a stronger one cover the shoulder that Hinata had once placed a hand on.

Sakura saw Hinata's eyes widened and then she was thrown far away from her. Sakura's mouth opened only to be cover by a hand, and then Hinata was standing once again, in a battle stand, ready to fight. She wasn't Naruto's fiancée for nothing.

Sakura' s eyes began to sting, but she refused to let the tears fall. No she would not cry again, but she began to struggle more and more, but she knew it was useless. She saw how Hinata was fighting with two ninjas, effectively keeping them at a close range, but then there were another four, and Sakura knew Hinata was a good fighter, but by the way that she had landed on the ground the first time they pushed her, she was tired.

Sakura's eyes glazed over, when she knew that she could not do anything about it, but to watch. She flinched when she saw kunais bury themselves on her back only to have others to cut through her defense and land on her legs and arms. Her face had scratches and cuts, sweat trailed from her forehead, she was tired, not because of the fall, but someone was sending in four shinobis at a time effectively keeping her from reaching Sakura.

"Enough!" yelled the person that had his hold on Sakura, while still covering her mouth.

"Let's move out, Leaf ninja are coming." he bellowed, as he jerked Sakura closer to his body. Then as fast as the shinobi moved, Hinata fell to her right knee and helplessly watched as they knocked out Sakura and disappeared. Slowly unconsciousness took over her body.

When Kiba arrived to where Hinata was, he instantly pick her up and went to the hospital, only to be questioned by non other than Naruto himself. Akamaru had picked up some scents, they were unfamiliar, and the other one was Sakura's scent.

Naruto's frowned at the sight of a helpless Hinata, who could have done this. He gently took her hand as she still laid there unconsciously from the sudden attack, he was grateful that she was alive at all. He was disappointed to learn from Kiba that he only found Hinata's unconscious body and not that of Sakura.

Gently he brushed her midnight tresses that decided to take residence on her face, which had some bandage here and there in order to cover the cuts. They had bandaged her other wounds and now she laid there breathing evenly.

His head snapped up to see a seething Hiashi. Apparently doors in his way were destroyed.

"I demand to know who was responsible for this!!" Hiashi demanded, his aura showing signs of aggression. ( can anybody see the resemblance of him and Neji, I do. )

All Naruto could do was stare at him, until he saw who was behind Hiashi himself, it was Neji.

Naruto glance between the two, obviously there seemed to be some tension between them, but their worries over Hinata didn't keep them from rushing in together to see what had happened to her.

As Naruto explained what he was aware of what had happened to Hinata, Neji was disturbed by it, that Naruto could see, but he was barely covering as much as he knew, but then what he was about to tell Neji seemed to be more troublesome than when he had to think of ways to explain Hinata's condition.

----------------

I would surely like to apologize for my update for taking this long, I feel ashamed that I have not kept up with my updates and lately I have been having lots of ideas for stories, but I shall not begin another story until I finish all of the stories that I have started.


End file.
